


The Other Potter

by spiderdust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Out of Character, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderdust/pseuds/spiderdust
Summary: Being the younger sister of James Potter was sometimes a hard thing to live up to but Hermione Potter did it wonderfully. It was no wonder that all of the teachers adored her.With the protection of James and his friends, The Marauders, and the quickly given title of ' The Brightest Witch of her Age', Hermione takes Hogwarts by storm.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger/Sirius Black, Hermione Granger/Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Goodbye James

"Promise you'll write to me?"

Hermione dragged her feet as she followed her brother down the hall, a very prominent whine present in her voice. She bristled when James chuckled, biting back her offer to help him with the luggage he was currently lumbered with. He looked back at her, his eyes softening when he saw the sadness on her face. He was one of the only real friends she had. There were only a few Pureblooded children that their parents approved of, causing both of them to have very few friends. The only friend that Hermione had, apart from himself, was Rhenia Ollivander - her best friend.

"Yes, Mione. I promise I'll write to you. Every week - every day, if you want"

Hermione smiled, pleased. Her smiled wavered, however, when he spoke about writing to her every day.

"No, no, no! You can't write to me everyday - you have to focus on your homework. You're only allowed to write to me when you've finished all of your homework from that week!"

A deep chuckle sounded from behind Hermione and a large hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up, smiling when she saw the amused face of her Father. A little more straining of her neck and she was able to see her mother standing just behind him, smiling fondly at her.

"That's our Hermione. You listen to your sister, James. She has some good advice"

James rolled his eyes but smiled at his sister, agreeing. His sister was obsessed with Hogwarts and was extremely upset that James would be going first and that she would have to wait a whole year before being able to follow him. She had quickly turned that sadness around when James had come home with all of his school supplies and had purged his school books, reading them until she had learned them by heart. This had amused the rest of her family and they had quickly started joking that Hermione would probably know more about Hogwarts then James.

"Yeah, yeah. Homework, homework - bla bla"

Hermione frowned at him but quickly brushed it off when she saw the time. It was almost 10 to 11 and they were going to be late! Her mother saw her distressed face and quickly sought to calm her, reminding her of apparition. James laughed when his sister's cheeks went red with embarrassment, ignoring her glower as he bent over, his stomach hurting from the laughter.

"Shut up James, you nincompoop. It's not my fault I forgot. Mum's only allowed me to side apparate a few times"

Before James could retort, their parents stepped in, announcing that it was time to go. Hermione gasped happily, all annoyance at her brother gone as she rushed to hold hands with her Mother. James did the same with their Father, albeit a bit slower. Quickly, all the luggage was shrunken and placed safely within James's coat pocket.

"1... 2...3!"

And then both adults spun on the spot dragging their children with them before all of them disappeared with a snap.

***

The Potter family had arrived in an alleyway behind Kings Cross Station and before any of them could stop her, Hermione had ran forward and out of the alley. She had quickly found the entrance, ignoring her brother's shout from behind her, and ran in. She quickly found herself surrounded by people but quickly pushed through, laughing when people's complaints got stuck in their throat when they saw how young she was.

Within a few minutes she had found the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4. She stopped, staring at it with awe. While she was standing there, her brother ran up, the panic draining from his face when she saw she was safe. Their parents quickly followed, their reactions similar to their son's. Hermione turned at the sound of their heavy breathing and lit up, glad that they had arrived so quickly.

"Come on - let's go!

"Hermione, wait-"

But she had already run towards the stone wall, disappearing. James cursed under his breath and ran after her. For once, his parents didn't scold him, both of them too busy running after their children.

Hermione ran out the other side of the wall, the breath instantly being taken out of her lungs at the sight of The Hogwarts Express. She ran forward again, not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

Hermione collided with someone, both of them falling to the ground with the impact. Rubbing her forehead, she looked up to see a young girl around her age also rubbing her forehead. She had long, wavy red hair with green eyes and she was beautiful. She was a long shot from Hermione's own black, messy hair and hazel eyes.

The girl looked up and their eyes met. Hermione smiled apologetically.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. I should've been looking where I was going. It's my first time here and I was really excited"

The girl shrugged, a smile working its way onto her face.

"It's ok. No bruises. Yet... My names Lily, are you a first year like me? It's my first time here as well"

Hermione shook her head sadly. She had a whole year to wait until she was a first year.

"No, my older brother, James, is a first year. I don't go to Hogwarts until next year, so you'll be a second year. My name's Hermione.

Before the girl could reply, James ran up to them, breathing heavily. He skidded to a stop next to them, glaring angrily at Hermione. It took him a while to realise that she was sitting on the floor, rubbing her forehead.

"What happened?"

Hermione shrugged, pushing herself off the ground. Once she was up, she held out a hand to the girl, pulling her up. The girl smiled gratefully at her, both of them unaware of the lovesick look that James was shooting Lily.

"Hermione, thank goodness you're ok. Don't run off like that. We're not as young as we used to be. Lucky we have James or we'd have never caught up with you"

It was their parents, both of their faces red with exertion and their breathing was heavier then Hermione had ever heard it. She tugged at her fingers sheepishly, staring at the floor. Her mother sighed and walked over to her daughter kneeling down and wrapping her into a comforting hug. It was then that Hermione remembered Lily and she quickly struggled out of the embrace, turning to the girl.

"Mum, Dad - this is Lily. Lily, these are my parents"

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs... uhh"

Both of the older Potters smiled and introduced themselves, liking this polite young girl already. Just then, the train whistle went, signaling it's near departure. James jumped up, his attention being taken away from Lily and to his family as he rushed to hug both of his parents. Turning to his sister he gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, promising to write to her every week - after he'd done his homework, of course.

Then he was off, shouting out apologies as he ran into every other person. Hermione laughed and then turned to Lily, who was still standing there.

"It was nice to meet you, Hermione. I'll write to you if you want - tell you everything I learn about. You seem like the learning type"

Hermione nodded eagerly, thanking what seemed to be a new friend. Lily then said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Potter and started walking off. Hermione was left standing between her parents, sadness now coursing through her as she remembered how alone she would be now that James had left her to go to Hogwarts.

"Chin up, dear. This next year will go a lot quicker then you think. You'll be on that train in no time at all"

Her Mother wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Hermione lent into the warm gesture, watching morsefully as the Hogwarts students lent out if the windows, shouting and waving goodbyes. She spotted James rather quickly, he was leaning out a window with another black haired boy. She watched as her brother pointed towards her and then both boys were waving at her.

"Bye Hermione!"

Hermione started running as the train speeded past, trying to keep up with her brother and his new friend, waving as she went.

Eventually, the train out speeded her and she simply skidded to a stop, waving after her brother.

"Goodbye James!"


	2. Home for the Holidays

It had been exactly 3 months and 18 days since James had left for Hogwarts and his family had already been sent several complaint letters about his pranks and overall behaviour around school grounds. The only good thing they had to say about him was that he always did his homework on time - something that confused the teachers immensly as the boy always messed around in class.

Hermione had been annoyed by those letters at first but now she just shrugged them off. James had been a prankster his whole life - why would he stop now. Especially since he seemed to have found 3 new friends that help and him.

But now, it was the first day of the Christmas holidays and her parents had just gone out to meet James and his friends at Kings Cross Station. That was another thing that had surprised her, James had invited all of his friends over to his house for the whole holiday.

Only one of them had agreed, the other two would be leaving on Christmas Eve as their families wanted to see them. But Hermione was upset none the less. If James had his friends over then he wouldn't have time for her and she would have to spend Christmas on her own.

Just then, a loud crack came from the apparation point outside. Hermione rushed to her window and saw 4 boys letting go of her parents arms. James looked up and saw her, his face lighting up as he waved. His friends followed suit and gave her a small wave as well.

Squealing with glee, Hermione ran across her room and down the hall towards the stairs. Racing down, almost falling, she skidded around the corner and came face to face with James who had also ran inside.

"James!"

"Hermione!"

James lifted Hermione up into a hug and spun her around, making her giggle madly. When he finally put her down she swayed, dizzy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a teasing voice spoke over her shoulder.

"Watch it James - she's only little"

Her face screwing up into a glare, Hermione whipped around to see the boy who James had met on the train - she now knew him as Sirius Black. Her glare grew fierce when he laughed and he held his hands up, shocked at the ferocity of her anger.

"Alright - you're not little. Stop glaring at me like that. Bloody hell, your sister's scary, mate"

James just laughed, his face lighting up when his other two friends caught up to them. He quickly introduced them to Hermione, the tall lanky one was Remus Lupin and the small pudgy one was Peter Pettigrew. They both shook her hand, smiling at her. Hermione smiled back but discreetly wiped her hand after shaking Peter's, a slimy feeling coming over her. Maybe it was his small, watery eyes. They reminded her of a rat.

"It's nice to meet you all. Are Mum and Dad still in the garden, James?"

James nodding, quickly rattling off the exact location that their parents would be in. Nodding, Hermione waved goodbye to all the boys before rushing past them. She didn't notice them staring after her, expecting them to have rushed upstairs the minute she walked off.

Her fast walk turned into a fast jog as she weaved her way through the Manor, taking shortcuts that her father had shown her throughout her life, until she finally arrived at the door she wanted. It came out right next to the Quidditch cupboard and Pitch and just like James had said, her parents were sat on one of the benches that were placed around the outside of the pitch.

Quickly, Hermione raced into the cupboard and grabbed her broom and her own personal snitch. It was adjustable, different speed settings for different ages. Hermione had been working on speeds much faster then she was ment to and could now catch it at the setting meant for 15 year olds - something that pleased her immensely.

"Mum! Dad! Can I practice my catching skills again?"

Her parents looked up, smiling at the sight of her in her muggle jeans and jumper. That was something that had changed since she had started exchanging letters with Lily. She had informed Hermione about the clothes and Hermione had begged and pleaded until her parents had finally given in. She wore muggle clothes nearly every day, only changing into a dress whenever they went out to Diagon Alley or to a Dinner Party.

"Of course, Pumpkin. Would you like me to set up the weather charms? It's quite windy today"

"No thanks, Dad. If I'm going to get onto a Quidditch team then I need to be able to play in all weathers"

Her father chuckled and nodded, leaning back on the bench, ready to watch the sight that was Hermione playing Quidditch. Both of his children were Quidditch prodigies - James was excellent at playing in the Chaser position and Hermione was the same in the Seeker position. One might even argue that Hermione was the better player out of the two siblings as she was able to play both Keeper and Chaser as well as Seeker whereas James's one true skill lay in being Chaser.

Hermione, practicing for her first flying lesson - James had told her about it, placed her broom on the ground and stepped up to it on the left side. Smiling at her parents, she held her hand out.

"Up"

The broom flew up into her hands immediately, her fingers closing around it when the wood hit her palm. Smiling happily, she took the snitch out of her pocket and gently squeezed the sides - it got mad if you squeezed too hard - alerting it to her presence. Hermione watched happily as her snitch unfolded it's wings and set off into the air, hovering around her head for a minute before flying off. Like all Quidditch Pitches, a barrier charm created a large dome around the playing field so that the snitch couldn't just fly away.

Hopping onto her broom, Hermione waved at her parents before zooming up into the air. Clicking a button on the magical watch that she had gotten for Christmas last year, she started the stopwatch setting and as soon as the counter started, she was off.

It only took her a few seconds before her eyes centred in on the golden blur. Like it knew that it had been spotted, the snitch immediately veered off in the other direction. Before anyone could even blink, Hermione was soaring after it on her broom, her eyes never leaving the blur. She imagined she could hear some cheering coming from behind her but put it off as wishful thinking, focusing even more on the snitch in front of her.

She was catching up to it. Thrusting her arm out in front of her, following each turn and zig zag that the golden ball made, she willed her broom to go just a little bit faster. Screwing up her face, leaning forward even more, her hand opened and then closed. Her face lit up at the feeling of the struggling metal ball, the body cold against her skin.

Whooping, Hermione clicked the button on her watch again. 1 minute and 3 seconds. A personal record. She flew down the ground, a massive grin cracking her face. She leaped off her broom as her feet hit the floor, looking over at her parents as she did, shocked to see 4 boys standing there cheering and jumping up and down. She looked at them confused - why were they here? She didn't think she'd see much of them unless it was at a meal. Jogging over to them, her broom slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, why are you guys here? I thought you'd be in James's room by now"

Sirius bounded forward, staring at her in awe, and clapped his hands onto her shoulders before he began to shake her.

"You are amazing! You caught that snitch in literally minutes. You are amazing - I could kiss you!"

James heard that and immediately leaped forward, grabbing Sirius and ripping him off Hermione. Both boys fell onto the grass and started wrestling, shouting insults at each other. Hermione looked at them, panicked, before looking up at Remus and Peter to see them laughing. Remus saw her worried face and sidled over to her, leaning downwards slightly.

"Don't worry, Mione. They always do it - it's almost a daily basis back at school"

Hermione frowned. Only her family called her Mione. Remus saw her look and looked at her worriedly.

"James always calls you Mione when he talks about you so I just assumed that you preferred it over your full name"

"Oh, well, you assumed correct. I love my name but sometimes people say it wrong"

Remus laughed at that and turned back to where James and Sirius were now both getting off the floor, James warning Sirius to never kiss his sister - Hermione rolled her eyes at that. At that moment, Mrs Potter, who had gone inside while the small wrestling match was going on, leant out of the kitchen window, calling for her daughter.

"Hermione! You've got a letter!"

"Oooh! It's probably Lily - she promised to write me when she got home"

"What- Lily? You write her?!"

Hermione looked at James, her gaze steely.

"Yes, I exchange letters Lily - my friend. Don't even try to talk me into putting a good word in for you. She's MY friend and she already hates your guts so back off her, will you. You're only making her hatred worse - especially with you bullying poor Severus"

"Your friend? Poor Snivellus!?"

Hermione didn't reply, simply flicking her hair over her shoulder before angrily flouncing back towards to manor, wishing her brother would just leave poor Lily and Severus alone. After Lily had informed her of her brothers bullying, Hermione had immediately written a letter to Severus, apologising for her brothers actions. He had replied back and, just like herself and Lily, they had been sending letters back and forth ever since.

Quickly shoving her broom and snitch into their respective places, she made her way back inside and adeptly made her way to the kitchen. Quickly spotting the letter lying on the large countertop, she ran over to it, slowing down when her Mother told her off, and grabbed the envelope. Ripping it open, she unfolded the paper and instantly started reading. A few seconds letter, she started grinning - Lily had invited her over for a sleepover at the weekend.

"Mum? Lily's - the girl we met at the station, the one who I've been writing letters to - invited me for a sleepover over the weekend. Can i go?"

"Of course, Hermione, sweetheart. James has his friends over, it's only fair that you see your friends as well"

Grinning, Hermione held the letter to her chest and left the room, thanking her mother as she went, before running all the way up to her room. Maybe the holidays wouldn't be that bad after all.


End file.
